


That's Where It Is

by Xedra



Series: The Songbook [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi sings a special song for Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine and that is a very sad thing.
> 
> Author's Note: IMPORTANT – I was inspired to write this after listening to Carrie Underwood's song "That's Where It Is" from her album Some Hearts. I heard it and immediately my mind imagined Shuichi writing it for Yuki. (And a couple others on that album, too, but I picked this particular song for this fic.)
> 
> Please listen to the song before (or during, that would be awesome) reading this fic. I think it'll make more sense and enhance your reading experience.

Shuichi downed the rest of his champagne and placed the empty glass on a roaming server's tray. He looked around the crowded ballroom for his lover and found Yuki over by the open balcony doors, lighting what was probably his 30th cigarette. Shuichi's mouth pulled into a wry grin, knowing how much Yuki hated events like this and loving him even more for agreeing to come. He hadn't even had to beg this time. Well, not much, anyway.

After three years together, a little begging, a bite on the ear and the promise of sweaty, hot monkey sex afterward was all that was really needed to turn a flat out "No way in Hell" from Yuki into a "Yeah, fine, whatever." Shuichi was still learning how to get around the barriers Yuki would put up, and the closer he got, the closer he wanted to get. To him, each negotiation was a step forward for both of them and Shuichi always looked forward to fulfilling his part of the bargain.

His smile relaxed and went dreamy at that particular thought. He gazed around at the assorted musicians, singers, actors, models and media people swarming about; most mingling, some dancing, and grinned when he spotted a mane of dark red hair. Hiro swayed and twirled with Ayaka under the sparkling chandeliers, the smiles on their faces still as bright and dreamy as they had been when they'd married two years ago.

The song they were dancing to ended and the small orchestra Tohma had hired for the evening announced they were taking a short break. Shuichi watched Hiro's head jerk up and start looking around, so he stepped closer to the dance floor so he could more easily be found. When he caught Hiro's eye, he nodded to his friend's questioning look.

Shuichi looked over at Yuki again and sighed. It was time.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd certainly pulled crazier stunts in his time, and this would be incredibly mild in comparison. But he was always nervous where Yuki was concerned, and even after three years, laying his heart open in front of the taciturn novelist was still something of a risk. Shuichi straightened his spine, his eyes glinting with determination. It was still a risk worth taking. Yuki was worth everything.

Shuichi swiftly wove through the crowd toward the corner where the orchestra had set up and sat down at the grand piano. He could feel the curiosity of the guests nearby as he put his hands on the keys, and as he began to play the opening chords of his song he could almost feel the touch of every pair of eyes that suddenly turned to look at him. He played the opening chords over and over until all conversations had hushed and he had the attention of every soul in the room.

He looked over at Yuki, saw the cigarette at his lips and the one quirked eyebrow, but he was too far away for Shuichi to read his eyes. He swallowed thickly and glanced over at Hiro and Ayaka, who both smiled and nodded their encouragement. He took a deep breath and let the song in his heart flow through his fingers and out of his throat.

_In the circles I've been running_  
 _I've covered many miles_  
 _And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes_  
 _Just when I thought I'd found it_  
 _It was nothing like I'd planned_  
 _When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands_  
 _Here with you I feel it_  
 _I close my eyes and see it_

Shuichi closed his eyes, his fingers dancing across the keys.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss_  
 _When I'm in your arms, that's where it is_  
 _When we're tangled up and can't resist_  
 _When we feel that rush, that's where it is_  
 _That's where it is_

_When I'm crashing through the madness_  
 _Not sure who I'm supposed to be_  
 _When I'm caught up in the darkness_  
 _It's your hand that's leading me_  
 _You bring me back to solid ground_  
 _You lift me up right here, right now_

Shuichi opened his eyes as he belted out those last two words and looked straight at Yuki. He saw Yuki's eyes widen slightly and felt his heart clench tight in his chest. The crowd was immediately forgotten.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss_  
 _When I'm in your arms, that's where it is_  
 _When we're tangled up and can't resist_  
 _When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_It's a life time filled with tiny graces_  
 _The biggest things in the smallest places_

Shuichi's fingers pounded on the keys, the music swelled and filled the room. His powerful voice soared then dropped to startling gentleness.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss_  
 _When I'm in your arms, that's where it is_  
 _When we're tangled up and can't resist_  
 _When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

Shuichi sang directly to Yuki, his eyes blazing with an inner fire, the passion in his soul blasting through his voice. He was caught in that golden gaze as the emotion poured from him, holding every being in the room stunned and captivated.

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this_  
 _On a tender touch, that's where it is_  
 _When we're tangled up, and can't resist_  
 _When we feel that rush, that's where it is_  
 _That's where it is_

Not a sound was heard as the last chord faded. The air pulsed with heavy, silent emotion; it felt like the entire room was holding its breath.

Yuki tossed down his cigarette and stepped forward. The crowd slowly parted and every eye followed him, the atmosphere suddenly zinging with anticipation.

Shuichi's chest heaved from his exertions. His heart pounded so hard as he watched Yuki, it was almost painful. His whole universe shrank down to this one moment, with only him and Yuki under a sparkling spotlight, everyone and everything else pulled away and faded into darkness.

It took moments – and hours – for Yuki to cross the room, and with each step, Yuki's chin tilted lower until the thick blonde fringe hid his eyes. When he finally reached the piano, he casually leaned a hip against it and raised his head enough to look at Shuichi.

Shuichi's breath caught in his throat. There was a glow of such warmth in those golden eyes and Shuichi basked in it like a cat in a ray of sunlight. His eyes filled and he smiled, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

But before he could do either, Yuki grasped his chin and swooped down to kiss him, startling and delighting the crowd. Thunderous applause exploded around them, but Shuichi didn't notice. His world was a shining, sparkling place at the moment, with only two inhabitants. He gripped the lapels on Yuki's jacket and felt the pounding of Yuki's heart against his knuckles. The pounding matched his own.

He slid one hand up over Yuki's shoulder and grasped the back of his neck. He heard the music in his head and his whole body sang along as Yuki's mouth moved over his.

_That's where it is._


End file.
